save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadence Massacre
Creator: InfinateKitty ☀''credit goes to the original author'' . . "Welcome to Thomas High!". A young women came up to greet 13 year old Cadence. "oh...umm thank you Mrs?" "Oh sorry I'm Mrs. Ruth. I teach history." The teacher now known as Mrs. Ruth seemed to be very happy as Cadence would say. Mrs. Ruth led Cadence to her first class which was English class with Mr. Hum. Mr. Hum was an interesting teacher he seemed like the kind that would drink a lot. He always seems to slur his words, maybe it was just because it's Spring and some people have allergies. She guesses? After school she went on her bus and listened to her favorite bands. On the bus she already could tell who was who. The back of bus had the very rude popular kids, the middle was the shy normal kids, while the front had the weird kids. Luckily in the back there was a seat with enough room for one person it looked like the bus had a half seat. Cadence sat in it and looked out the window at the street that led to a parking lot flooded with cars. Beyond that was the school track and some run down houses. Around the school were some trees that you could sometimes catch a glimpse of a deer or two. The way home seemed short but once in her neighbor hood she realized that it would take a little longer since her street was almost three miles long. The first stop half the bus got off. The stop was at a park with the woods not to far maybe a three minute walk. The second stop only like two people got off. Cadence didn't care she just wanted to go home to call her best friend Jasmine. When she does get home her parents left a letter saying that work was going to run late. Cadence just went up to her room and listened to music and did her homework. It was the second month of school only a few days left. It seemed to be going well to her parents at least. Cadence was bullied. She was called weird and freak. Sometimes it got physical. She would always run to the bus to escape her bullies. One day she met a girl named Annie. Annie seemed to know a lot of people. One day she came to the bus crying saying this young boy named Carly. Carly was everything Cadence wanted. He was nice, funny, sweet, and caring. He was nice and tall. He had blonde hair that met his ears in the front and down to his neck in the back. He had beautiful icy blue eyes. Sadly he was a 10th grader, and Cadence was a ninth grader. It would never work. Besides the fact he is popular, Cadence is not. Carly has guilt and can feel love. While Cadence did not know those two words since she moved and met the man who destroyed her. Iziah. He was the same as Carly but her age. He acted like he loved her but in the end ended up hurting her for being honest. Her friend Katy seemed innocent at the time. Smiling acting like Iziah was in love with Cadence, getting her hopes up for something she eventually decided didn't exist in the world. It then got serious. He told Katy that he loved her. This broke Cadences heart it was torn out of her chest. Katy seemed to know so she dangled him saying that she was going to date him. She then said that Iziah called Cadence a bitch,slut,whore. He called her the ugliest thing he has ever seen. He called Cadence all these horrible names, and what completely broke her was that Katy said he only used her for food. That was the day her love faded. Getting over someone you love, really love is like trying to escape Hell. It is nearly Impossible. Cadence eventually lost all feeling. This was only 8th grade. Cadence then seemed to of lost sanity and would say the most demented things. She began cutting. She began depression. She ended her emotion. She got addicted to bands. No one understood her. Annie seemed to understand. Annie urged her to go after Carly after she cooled off. Annie shipped Cadence and Carly. Carly helped her through the worst time of her life. Assault. Cadence was not only bullied but assaulted at the park. Carly offered to watch her and protect her, but for some reason Cadence couldn't bring up the courage to go over to him so she stayed quiet with her friend Annie. Cadence was scared of his girlfriend Vanessa who threatened to beat him if he breaks up with her. This only made Cadence mad. It wasn't fair! She just wants to be able to feel love again but that didn't matter to anyone. It was a normal day at school Cadence finally had the courage to tell Carly that Vanessa was cheating on him. When she went over there she was there guarding him like a god damn dog. She was one. She walked up to Cadence. " Are you girl who has been trying to frame me with that fake note you 'found' in my bag? I didn't ask I am just saying he is mine and no one elses. If you have a problem leave." That was it Cadence snapped at her. "Why don't you leave me alone I can do whatever the hell I want. You should give Carly some freedom!I cant believe you wonder why he doesn't like to hang out with you it is only because your a bitch!-" Cadence was cut of by Carly. "Cadence I don't like you. I am not the guy you wanted me to be I'm not here for you I'm here for Vanessa so go away!" Cadence couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. She felt like crying. She felt like dying. She knew this would happen she shielded herself for as long as she could. She tried so hard not to fall in love again. She now really only knows the opposite of love. Hate. And this time she decided that this won't happen again. She was going to kill all those who have hurt her. She laughed at his words. He seemed confused. She laughed and walked away but before she did she went up to Vanessa and broke her hand laughing more at the horrible sound it made. She ran to her house nearly 10 miles away and once she was there she found a decent sized knife. Nice and sharp. She ran out grabbing her bag that she used for sleepovers and put a couple pairs of spare of cloths and all her bathroom stuff. She decided that she would go to her tree house she made in the woods behind her house. No one will find her there, but now she needs to kill all those who hurt her. Starting with Katy. She came up with a deceiving plan. She was going to go to Arkansas to kill Katy and come back to Colorado and kill Carly, Iziah and Vanessa. She was going to go to prison anyways might all as well have it be worth it. She was going to make a little circle around and kill all those who hurt her...Including her old best friend Nicole. Who is in Oklahoma. It seemed to be perfect. She even planned where she was going to stay and how much money she needs. Good thing she already had a college savings account to use. "Oh Katy!" Cadence was in a blue hoodie with some black leggings and some converse nothing special besides the fact she has a knife in her hood pocket. Katy answered the door in a sheet. There was a mans voice in the back complaining she answered. "Katy? What is going on? Who is that?" Cadence let herself in she needed to know. Not to here surprise its Iziah. "Oh Katy..." Cadence looked at Katy. "Aren't you going to yell useless threats at me like you did in Middle School! Those don't work." Katy seemed to not care. Cadence pulled out her knife. Katy jumped back and started begging for her life. Iziah by the time left running screaming like a girl. "Katy, do I look like I care about how useless you life is to me. No you cant just beg for your life after what you did to me." Katy's sobs grew louder. Cadence backed her in the corner and she kneeled in front of the sobbing Katy on the floor. "Oh quite your whining. No one is going to hear them." Cadence stabbed the knife in Katy's stomach and said one last thing. "Tell me how Hell is like when you get there." Then Cadence walked down the street looking for Iziah. She couldn't find the stupid thing. She did find a stray dog with a collar. Her name was Stella. She came from Ralstonville. "That's pretty far for a dog. How would you like to stay with me and go back to Colarado?" The dog seemed to understand and barked while wagging its tail. Cadence had Stella sniff out Iziah. To find him hiding behind a dumpster with a small knife. Cadence killed him the same way. While she was killing him she laughed demonically. It felt good to her. Almost like it was her playing with her old cat Blackie. She lit Katy's house on fire and made it look like suicide and she had Stella help her drag Iziahs body into the woods and hung him in the trees. It has now been a few months of killing all of those who have hurt her. She felt good with every stab she did. She eventually ran to the woods and made a treehouse suitable for living. When she met Slenderman he asked her to join his little family. She loved the idea so much. She enjoyed killing and she enjoyed being able to kill with some other people. He then mentioned that would mean she would become his proxy. She agreed to the terms and went with him.